leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Masquerain (Pokémon)
|} Masquerain (Japanese: アメモース Amemoth) is a dual-type introduced in Generation III. It evolves from starting at level 22. Biology Masquerain is a light blue Pokémon with two pairs of rhombus-shaped wings on each side of its body. Its head is shaped like an elongated teardrop with a pink face and round, black eyes. On either side of its head is a large, antenna that resembles an angry eye. The antennae are white with pink along the lower rim. White lines along the rim resemble eyelashes, while a large, dark pink dot in the middle represents the pupil or iris. These eyespots are used to intimidate enemies. Masquerain's four wings allow it to fly in any direction and hover, but it cannot fly when its wings are wet. Additionally, rainy weather causes its antennae to become heavy and droop. In order to protect its wings and antennae, this Pokémon will shelter under trees or the eaves of houses. Masquerain lives on In the anime In the main series reference sheet for the anime]] Major appearances Masquerain debuted in A Fan with a Plan. Drew was seen with it for the upcoming Rubello Town Pokémon Contest, which was held in the following episode. It appeared in subsequent episodes since. A Masquerain appeared in Destiny Deoxys, under the ownership of Audrey. It was her main Pokémon, and it helped to rotate the fan blades of the windmills in order for LaRousse City's power to come back on. A Masquerain appeared in The Great Eight Fate!, under the ownership of Juan. It was one of his Pokémon used in the Sootopolis City Water Exhibit. It and Juan's other Pokémon were captured by , but they all worked together to escape. It reappeared in a flashback in the next episode. A Masquerain appeared in Dewpider Ascending!, where it resided near the Pokémon School. It evolved from during a battle against a over its territory. The battle ended when Masquerain, pleased with its evolution, flew off and allowed Dewpider to live near the Pokémon School. Minor appearances Masquerain made a cameo appearance in The Rise of Darkrai as one of the Pokémon hit with a when a group of s were attacking him. A 's Masquerain appeared in Old Rivals, New Tricks!, where it was participating in the Performance Stage of the . Multiple Masquerain appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions as some of the many local Pokémon living in Crown City. A group of Masquerain appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened at Pokémon Hills. A 's Masquerain appeared in A Relay in the Sky!, where it was participating in the Pokémon Sky Relay. It was in a team also consisting of and . A Masquerain appeared in A Watershed Moment! in a flashback. A Masquerain appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel as one of the Pokémon seen at Nebel Plateau. Pokédex entries . Its feelers, which resemble eyeballs, help to throw off opponents. It is able to hover in the sky like a .}} In Pokémon Generations ]] A Masquerain appeared in The Cavern, where they were flying away from a storm that a Primal was creating. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Masquerain first appeared in Master Class with Masquerain, under the ownership of Winona. Guile Hideout's Surskit evolved into a Masquerain in The Final Battle VIII, but it was easily subdued by Polibo and vanished with his owner soon afterward. Guzma's Masquerain appeared in The Party Crasher and Guzma the Destroyer. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} (Swarm)}} |} |} ( ing) Friend Safari (Bug)}} , , , , , , and Petalburg City ( ing)}} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games |t=FFF|area=Evolve }} |area=Secret Storage 17, Endless Level 20, Forever Level 20, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |} |} |area=Lake: Everspring Valley, Soothing Shore}} |area=Frenzy Square: Make a Big Splash!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Sweet Strasse: Stage 82}} |area=Ruby Volcano: Lake of Tranquility (All Areas), Plasma Tundra: Misty Moor (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Generation III-VI Generation VII Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Aqua Jet|Water|Physical|40|100|20||}} |Bug Bite|Bug|Physical|60|100|20||'}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Fell Stinger|Bug|Physical|50|100|25||'}} |Foresight|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Hydro Pump|Water|Special|110|80|5||}} |Lunge|Bug|Physical|80|100|15||'}} |Mind Reader|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Mud Shot|Ground|Special|55|95|15}} |Power Split|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Psybeam|Psychic|Special|65|100|20}} |Signal Beam|Bug|Special|75|100|15||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=284 |name2=Masquerain |type1-2=Bug |type2-2=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * Masquerain can be seen as a counterpart to . Both share the type and the same base stat totals, and both can be found at Malie Garden in Pokémon Sun and Moon, taking the place of the other depending on the time, with Masquerain being found during the night and Araquanid in the day. ** Furthermore, Masquerain and Araquanid share the same base stat total of 454. In fact, this reflects a 40-point boost across Masquerain's original base stat total of 414 between Generations VI and VII. Origin Masquerain is based on insects (especially moths) with used to frighten would-be predators. Its head is shaped like a raindrop, making it similar to some , and its flight is similar to that of a . Name origin Masquerain is a combination of ''masquerade (a disguise) and rain. Amemoth is a combination of 雨 ame (rain) and . In other languages and moth |fr=Maskadra|frmeaning=From ''Masquerade and a corruption of |es=Masquerain|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Maskeregen|demeaning=From and |it=Masquerain|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=비나방 Binabang|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=雨翅蛾 Yǔchì'é|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |ru=Маскерейн ''Maskereyn|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Maskeregen es:Masquerain fr:Maskadra it:Masquerain ja:アメモース zh:雨翅蛾